The present invention relates to a bale rack for use, for example, in transporting bales from fields to storage positions.
In the past, various types of bale transporters have been employed for picking up bales from a field for transportation to a storage site. However, the prior art bale transporters have had the disadvantage that they are relatively complicated and, consequently, relatively expensive and subject to mechanical failures.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved bale rack for transporting bales which is of simple and inexpensive construction.